


Missing Warmth

by hollowsbest



Series: Consequences [7]
Category: Original Work, The Weathervane Journal
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Lesbians, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsbest/pseuds/hollowsbest
Summary: Spending time away from the person you love most and have been able to see practically every day for years is painful.
Relationships: Jasper Heaton/India Akrett, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Consequences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043850





	Missing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> india's a rly tall cute as hell demon fun fact, and jasper's gf of three years!  
> (this is also set immediately after 'How Valid is Your Regret if You Knew the Consequences?')

You wake slow, warm _warm_ arms wrapped around you as the body attached to them spoons you. You breathe deep, content in basking in her warmth. India’s body flush against yours, her breathing tickles at the back of your neck. It’s deep, she’s likely still asleep. Though, it sounds a little off, you hope she hasn’t caught a cold due to your nonsense. If she has, you can make her something warm and look after her.  
The thought comforts you as you make some attempt at withstanding the urge to drift off again. Maybe you should, it doesn’t seem light enough to get up yet.  
Though, something nags at you, like you’ve forgotten something important.

You feel soft, like you’ve been broken open and all your squishy bits are laid bare. Your hard shell put to rest. (For the moment.) She just, does that to you. It amazes you how much she can gently pull you apart, and put you back together.  
You shift a little, pressing back into her further. Her hip pokes into you, though not enough for you to move again. (This strikes you as wrong, her hips haven’t done that before-) Your train of thought is disrupted as she pulls you closer, and you sink into the soft haze of her warmth.

Every time she touches you, you feel like melting. Sinking deep into her arms and letting her wrap you up safe, loving you in the very open and unguarded way that she does.  
You wish you could do the same. She deserves something _grand_ , something that puts stars in her eyes and warmth in her heart. It’ll never happen, you’re too much of a private person to ever be as loud as you want with your love for her.  
You’re rather certain she knows anyhow. With how tenderly you touch each other when you’re alone, how fiercely you protect her and want her safe (not that she needs it), and how willing you are to… Let her go, if that’s what she wants.

She expresses her love so freely, kissing you sweetly and caressing you in plain view. You can barely function under her attention, but you wish you could return the favour. The words just get stuck, your body refuses to do much else but give the most chaste of kisses. (That she makes into much more, sometimes.)  
You want to tell her you love her. That you want to spend the rest of your life with her. You’d die for her, if it came down for it. (You’d die for many people, but you’re thinking about your w- Girlfriend, here.)  
You think she already knows, though.

If she asked anything of you, you would move mountains, you would shift Heaven and Hell themselves for her.  
 ~~You think, if she asked it of you, you might kill for her~~.

Time moves slow, and you soon hear the sounds of a city waking. It's wrong though. Wrong in a way you can’t place, and the frustration turns your thoughts elsewhere.

You wish you’d told her you love her. You wish you’d kissed her more. Held her hand, her face. Touched her everywhere it counted, and then moreso. You wish you’d loved far more fiercely than you have, but you know you’ll never change.  
You love through your willingness to drop everything and come to her aid if needed, through working endlessly to let her walk in the sun, through how firmly you hammered your contract out in such a way to allow her to be _free_.

Your heart aches.  
You miss her. You realise. You miss her so deeply that it _hurts_. Her soft, warm body cuddled up next to yours as you fall asleep together.  
As now, in your more awake state, blinking open your eyes and glancing at the arm around you. You realise the warm body holding yours isn’t India. You’re not even sure how your sleep-addled brain made such a mistake. JD isn’t even the right kind of soft.

You blink back tears, the suddenness of waking up with the wrong person in bed overwhelming you. You want soft conversations before either of you have to get up, gentle morning kisses, and roaming hands.  
All you have is yourself to tide you over today… And however long it takes for this to be over.

It’s a long month and a half.


End file.
